Chao In Space
ATTENTION! This article belongs to Teh Doomed Ninja. PLEASE do NOT edit this article in any way or use ANY of this content without his permission. Thank you! Chao In Space is an upcoming game announced for the Nintendo Wii and Sega Galaxy alongside Chao Island. Very little information has been revealed, and the game is estimated to arrive in late 2009 to 2010. The game has so far been revealed to be an action adventure game that, according to Sega, "takes Chao to space". Several trailers have been released on Sega's YouTube channel. Plot The story has so far been revealed to take place in some sort of alternate universe, where Chao are sentient beings and act like humans. The plot involves the Chao living on a planet called "Chaula", and an alien race of squid-like aliens called "The Squig" invading the Chao home world for unknown reasons. The Chao fight back with their advanced weaponry, and an all out war is declared on the mysterious Squig empire. Gameplay The game is a blend of Science Fiction and Cyberpunk, theme-wise. The player controls Chad, a young Chao warrior who decides to join the Chaula Guard to fight against the Squig. Chad wields an unnamed "Beam Sword", and also a Plasma Gun. Gameplay is straight forward and similar to that of the Werehog Stages of Sonic Unleashed. Chad can do a number of things such as run, use weapons, and jump, and eventually fly, ride in mechs and vehicles, and unleash powerful "Exo Attacks", hidden powered-up versions of regular attacks. Version Differences The Sega Galaxy and Nintendo Wii versions of Chao In Space differ almost vastly, and seem like different games almost. *The Wii version has been observed to have lower resolution graphics compared to the Galaxy version. *The two games have almost completely different soundtracks. *Levels and difficulty vary between the console versions. *Achievements and Awards are absent from the Wii version of the game. *The Galaxy version of the game appears to have more bonus content. Characters Chad The protagonist of the game. Once a simple city messenger before war erupted, he has since become a warrior fighting against The Squig. He wears a red bandanna around his neck and fights with a beam sword and plasma gun. The Squig Purple aliens from an unnamed home planet. Their past and motives are a mystery. Squig come in a variety of shapes and sized, but a regular Squig is about the size of a Chao, lacks feet, has two tentacles for arms, and has a round, three-eyed head. Two spikes on the back of their head droop down like saggy horns. All Squig wear a signature gritted frown on their face. Their name is a combination of "squiggle" and "squid", referencing their cephalopod-like, "squiggly" appearance. Trivia *The title of the game refers to the various movie posters featured in the Sonic Adventure games. *''Chao In Space'' is one of the two Chao-starring titles to be released. The other Chao-starring title is Chao Island, and will be released alongside Chao In Space. It is unknown what these two games will have in common, but it has been revealed they will be able to connect in some form. It has been speculated that this will be through means of wireless communication from DS to Wii. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Wii Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Sega Galaxy Category:Sega Galaxy Games